wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Krick and Ick
Zombies serve as mindless muscle in the Pit of Saron's mines, stockpiling metals for Forgemaster Garfrost, and Krick - a devious leper gnome - supervises the operations from atop Ick, Krick's ghastly means of transportation.Under Development: Icecrown Citadel: The Frozen Halls Krick and Ick are a gnome and a plague eruptor in league with the Lich King and serve as bosses encountered in the Pit of Saron inside the second wing of the Frozen Halls. Their death is the objective of the Frozen Halls storyline quest / . Abilities Krick and Ick use the same abilities from 100% to 0%. * * * * ** * * ** Strategy For the most part, this is a fairly simple fight with a lot of movement. Focus on Ick as Krick cannot be directly targeted. First, make sure to clear out the other plague eruptors surrounding Krick and Ick, as they will periodically wander up to the boss area, which can cause a wipe if too many join the fight. When engaging Krick and Ick, Ick will stick to basic melee, while Krick will ride atop Ick's back, firing globs of poison that will land and create a field of poison, which continues to deal damage to anyone standing in it and lasts for around ten seconds. Thus, the tank must continue to drag Krick and Ick around to avoid the poison patches. Most of the time Krick will stick to firing off Toxic Waste. If not, any of the three abilities could be cast at random: : : Krick will target and have Ick attack a specific player including the tank. Said player must immediately run away, kiting Ick around the area taking care to not get cornered. Ick's attack power is increased, so do not get caught. : : Ick will cast a poison nova, which is a point-blank AoE that deals extremely high damage (around 30k on Heroic) followed by a DoT ticking for 1500/6000 every three seconds. It only has an 18 yard range, so run away while he's winding up, as it's a five second cast. Death Knight's Anti-Magic Shell works to negate the damage here, enabling them to keep DPSing or tanking without running away. : : In this attack, Ick remains stationary while Krick continuously summons mines at every player's position for 18 seconds. Said mines explode after a few seconds, so keep moving. Loot Related Achievements * * Quotes ;Aggro * ;Poison Nova * ;Explosive Barrage * ;Pursuit * * * ;Killing a player * * ;Outro as Alliance (upon killing Ick) : : : to gain entry. Within the Halls of Reflection you will find Frostmourne. It... it holds the truth.}} : : : : :Tyrannus kills Krick. : : from Frostmourne, we might have a chance at stopping him.}} :Jaina then meets up with the large group of freed slaves and Martin Victus at the base of the path. : :The path to the tunnel leading to Tyrannus's area fills with vrykul. : ;Outro as Horde (upon killing Ick) : : : to gain entry. Within the Halls of Reflection you will find Frostmourne. It... it holds the truth.}} : : : : :Tyrannus strangulates Krick. : : :Sylvanas then meets up with the large group of freed slaves and Gorkun Ironskull at the base of the path. : :The path to the tunnel leading to Tyrannus's area fills with ymirjar and skeletons. : Videos Trivia * In the Magic: The Gathering book, Time Streams, the primary antagonist is K'rrick, a spy who is compleated, turning him into a monster made of decaying flesh and scrap metal. The gnome's name and the choice of a plague eruptor to accompany him could be a subtle reference. * Krick's name might also be a reference to famed molecular biologist Francis Crick, co-discoverer of the DNA molecule. * This boss might be a reference to Master Blaster from Mad Max - Beyond Thunderdome, as Master Blaster was another pair up of a midget controller (Krick and Master), and a brutish slave (Ick and Blaster). Also, Master Blaster was the overseer of the machinery powering the city in the movie. * Krick's voice is very similar to that of Vizzini, an arrogant and controlling midget from the movie The Princess Bride. Ick may be a reference to Fezzik, a giant in Vizzini's gang. * Krick originally used the Leper gnome model. * Krick's mohawk and pink hair is maybe a reference to the Gnome Death Knights that many said they would create just for their silly apperance. Gallery File:Krick and Ick.jpg|Old model Patch changes * References External links es:Agh y Puagh Krick Ick Category:Bosses Category:Pit of Saron mobs